Rain
by ShinersBaek
Summary: Dimana hari itu, Luhan meminta Sehun untuk membantunya memperbaiki kertas Ulangan Kimia. Tapi, tepat dihari itu awan mendung dan akan turun hujan. Kejadian apa selanjutanya? Bagaimana reaksi Sehun saat melihat Luhan pingsan dibawah guyuran hujan dan ia menggendongnya? Lalu bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun yang notabene sahabat Luhan? HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**-Rain-**

Title : Rain

Author : Achan

Cast : Luhan

Sehun

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy Cast, dll

.

.

Achan Present

Happy Reading !

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

Author Pov

_Kring.. Kringg.._

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berdering di SMHigh School. Hal itu membuat siswa-siswi di sekolah itu segeera mengemasi peralatan sekolah yang mereka gunakan untuk belajar lalu bergegas untuk segera pulang. Hal itu jelas akan terjadi di kelas 12A, kelas yang berada di lantai 2 gedung sekolah yang besar itu. Seluruh murid di kelas itu segera bergegas pulang karena mengingat sebentar lagi akan hujan. Yah, awan hitam sejak pagi tadi menutupi Seoul dan beberapa menit yang lalu, terasa angin kencang berhembus yang menandai sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu itu terlihat memasukan bukunya kedalam tas sekolahnya. Setelah itu Sehun –namja tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu itu- beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan dengan santai ia berjalan keluar kelasnya. Kedua tangannya ia selipkan di saku celananya yang membuat kesan cool pada namja itu. Ia menuruni tangga sekolah lalu berjalan membelah lorong dengan wajah poker face-nya itu. Sesekali ia menutup matanya sambil merasakan angin yang menerpa rambut pelanginya itu hingga cukup tertiup sedikit.

"Sehun.. Sehun-ah !"

Sebuah suara meneriaki namanya dari lantai dua dekat tangga yang Sehun turuni tadi. Dengan rasa tak peduli, ia tetap melanjutkan jalannya tanpa merespon ucapan namja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Sehun-ah ! Yak, kau mendengarku tidak?!"

Teriak namja cantik itu yang masih setia mengejar Sehun.

"Yak ! berhenti ! Kubilang berhenti !"

Teriak namja cantik itu lagi. Sekarang namja cantik itu sudah selesai menuruni tangga dan berjalan membelah lorong seperti Sehun tadi. Namja cantik itu terus berlari sambil meneriaki nama Sehun dari belakang.

"Yak ! Sehun-ah ! tunggu ! Seh –"

BRUKK..

".. Kyaa~ Appo !"

Ringis namja yang tadi memanggil Sehun tadi. Luhan -Namja cantik- yang memanggil Sehun tadi memang terjatuh saat ia memanggil namja poker face itu. Ia jatuh terpelungkup(?) hingga wajahnya sukses mencium lantai lorong sekolah itu.

Drap..

Drap..

Drap..

"Sini kubantu"ujar Sehun datar sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sehun lalu menatap tangan Sehun yang terulur lama. Mata indahnya itu tak berkedip dan ia membeku tak percaya bahwa seorang Oh Sehun, namja yang datar dan pendiam itu ternyata bisa menolong orang lain #emang dikira Sehun apaan? -_-

Karena tak mendapat respon dari Luhan, Sehunpun menarik kembali tangannya dan menyelipkannya lagi ke saku celana nya. Disaat itu pula, Luhan ingin membalas uluran tangan Sehun tapi Sehun malah menarik tangannya lagi dan hal itu malah membuat Luhan kesal.

"Yak ! kau ini berniat menolongku tidak?"gerutu Luhan tanpa mengubah posisinya tersebut.

"Ck.. kau malah diam saja saat ku ulurkan tanganku. Ne, ne.. ireona"kata Sehun datar sambil mengulurkan tangannya lagi pada Luhan. Dengan cepat Luhan membalas uluran tangan dari Sehun itu. Sehunpun segera menarik tangan Luhan hingga namja cantik itu berdiri.

"Nah.. Gomawo"kata Luhan sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang sedikit kotor karena sempat menyentuh lantai lorong itu.

"Cheonma. Ada apa kau memanggilku?"tanya Sehun sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya dan seperti biasa ia memasang poker face andalannya.

Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa dengan tujuannya memanggil Sehun.

"Ah ne. Sehun-ah, tadi saat pelajaran kimia kau dapat nilai 100 kan? Aku mendapatkan nilai 35 dan aku di marahi Kim Seonsaengnim karena nilai-ku selalu di bawah KKM. Karena kau selalu dapat nilai 100 –" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya katika matanya menangkap tatapan horror dari Sehun yang sudah pasti akan mengetahui niatnya. Luhan pun terkekeh kecil.

".. Kim Seonsaengnim menyuruhku untuk belajar padamu dan memperbaiki jawaban soal ulangan tadi. Kau kan pintar, tolong yah bantu-ku~"lanjut Luhan sambil menarik-narik tangan Sehun dengan manja. Sehunpun semakin menatapnya horror.

"Yak, lepaskan tanganmu. Aishh.."kesal Sehun sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Luhan itu. Luhan pun segera melepaskannya dan menatap Sehun.

"Ajari aku, ne. Jebal~"ujar Luhan sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya lalu membulatkan matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya itu dengan lucu.

"Aegyo saja tidak bisa"decih Sehun.

Luhan pun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan terlihat pula wajahnya yang cemberut itu.

PLETAK

"Yak !"

Teriak Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh Luhan.

"Aku tadi bukan beraegyo tapi meminta padamu agar mau mengajariku"gerutu Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jinjja? Yak, itu sama saja!"kata Sehun.

"Beda tau ! sudah cepat ajari aku!"kata Luhan.

"Seenaknya saja kau ini. Apa kau tidak liat sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, eoh?"kata Sehun.

"Biarkan saja. Apa pedulinya?"tanya Luhan cuek.

"Arrghh.. kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan ! shireo!"kata Sehun sambil membalikkan badannya agar meninggalkan namja cantik ini. Hanya baru dua langkah saja, sebuah tangan mungil menarik telinganya.

"Kyaa~ Appoya ! lepas, lepas!"ronta Sehun.

Tangan mungil milik Luhan itu terus menarik telinga Sehun dengan cukup kuat. Luhan terus membawa Sehun menuju ruang guru dengan posisi seperti itu. Menjewer telinga Sehun-_-.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan itu, Luhan segera masuk sambil terus menjewer Sehun.

Terlihat beberapa guru yang masih berada disitu karena belum pulang. Mata Luhan pun mencari sosok guru yang ia cari. Matanya berbinar saat melihat seonsaengnimnya itu tengah duduk di meja yang tak jauh darinya.

"Kim Seonsaengnim !"panggil Luhan. Yeoja usia 35 tahun itu membalikkan badannya menatap Luhan yang datang sambil menjewer telinga Sehun.

"E-eh? Luhan. Ada apa? He? Kenapa kau menjewer telinga Sehun?"tanya Kim Seonsaengnim.

"Kim Seonsaengnim tadi menyuruhku untuk belajar dan memperbaiki soal ulangan tadi dengan namja ini kan?"kata Luhan sambil melepaskan jewerannya itu dan Sehunpun langsung mengusap telinganya yang sakit karena jeweran Luhan. Kim Seonsaengnim itu hanay mengangguk.

"Nah tapi namja ini tidak mau mengajariku, padahal itu kan permintaan seonsaengnim"kata Luhan. Kim seonsaengnim pun menatap Sehun.

"Benar itu, Oh Sehun?"tanya Kim Seonsaengnim.

"Ne, Seongsaengnim. Tapi lihat,sebentar lagi hujan akan turun dan aku harus segera pulang. Aku hari ini tidak pakai mobil, aku hari ini pakai motor. Akupun juga tidak membawa jaket untuk melindungi tubuhku dari hujan, aku hanya menggunakan jas sekolah ini saja. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau aku harus mengajari namja aneh ini dulu. Itu sama saja mengulur waktuku. Shireo, aku tidak ma –"

"Kau ingin kuubah nilai mu di raport hanya karena tidak mau mengajari Luhan? Kau ingin nilaimu kutukarkan dengan Luhan sehingga kau dapat nilai 35 dan Luhan dapat nilai 100? Dan.. Oh, apakah kau tidak ingin menjadi peringkat satu di sekolah ini saat pengumuman kelulusan, mengingat kau adalah murid terpandai se- angkatanmu itu. Bisa saja posisimu terganti, dan kau mau itu Oh Sehun?"potong Kim Seongsaengnim.

Sehun pun membulatkan matanya lalu disusul tawa licik dari Luhan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau mengajari Luhan tidak?"tanya Kim Seongsaengnim.

"Hm.. Y-yea, a-aku mau. T-tapi a-apa sekarang?"tanya Sehun dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Kim Seongsaengnimpun tersenyum simpul lalu menjawab "Tentu saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik kan? Lebih baik sekarang dari pada menunggu waktu lain. Nah sekarang lebih baik kalian belajar di kelas kalian. Disana kalian bisa belajar lebih nyaman .."kata Kim Seongsaengnim. Luhan pun mengangguk mengerti.

".. Ah ya satu lagi. Kemungkinan 10 menit lagi kami guru-guru akan pulang karena mengingat hujan akan turun. Jadi kemungkinan di sekolah ini nanti hanya ada kalian berdua dan penjaga sekolah. Murid-murid sepertinya sudah pulang duluan, hanya tinggal kalian berdua. Ah iya, ini kunci kelas kalian. Kalau kalian sudah selesai dan ingin pulang, kunci nya di kembalikan ke penjaga sekolah saja. Baiklah, kalian jangan berbuat yang macam-macam .. Selamat belajar ! hwaiting !"kata Kim Seongsaengnim sambil mengepalkan tangannnya di depan dadanya.

Luhanpun hanya mengangguk imut dan Sehun tetap memasang poker facenya itu. Dengan segeera Luhan mengambil kunci dari Kim Seongsaengnim.

"Kamshamida, Kim Seongsaengnim. Kami belajar dulu, ne"kata Luhan sambil membungkuk tanda hormat pada Kim Seongsaengnimnya itu. Sementaar Sehun hanya membngkuk sebentar lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dan Seongsaengnimnya itu. Luhan pun dengan cepat membungkuk lagi lalu berjalan mengejar Sehun. Untungnya Sehun belum jaaln terlalu jauh darinya hingga akhirnya namja cantik itu mensejajarkan jalannya disamping namja bermarga Oh itu. Mereka berjalan beriringian sambil menaiki tangga yang menuju kelas mereka yang letaknya di lantai 2 itu.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya tiba di depan pintu kelas itu.

Cklek~

"Akhirnya sampai juga~. Sehun-ah, ayo belajar!"ujar Luhan sambil menarik tanagn Sehun hingga akhirnya keduanya memasuki kelas yang cukup luas tapi sedang tidak ada murid yang mengisisi karena semua murid disitu sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali Sehun dan Luhan.

_Ishh.. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku dengan namja aneh ini. Hufht.. _– batin Sehun.

Author Pov End

TBC or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**-Rain-**

Title : Rain

Author : Achan (ShinersBaek)

Cast : Luhan

Sehun

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy Cast, dll

Warning : Ini Fic Shounen-Ai. Kalo ada yang berharap ini ff Straight/Yuri/Genderswitch/NC mending di close aja. No bash.

.

.

Achan Present

Happy Reading !

.

.

Sehun Pov

Ck.. Sial, kenapa harus aku yang menagajari namja aneh ini. Dasar ! Guru-guru disini tak memikirkan nasibku. Mereka pikir hanya mereka saja yang ingin pulang cepat karena hujan? Cih.. aku juga mau. Bagaimana jadinya jika aku berada di kelas ini dengannya hanya berdua. Kuulang lagi, BERDUA !

Tuhan kenapa kau membuat jalan hidupku seeprti ini? Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan namja aneh ini?

Siapa saja, tolong aku T.T

"Sehun? Sehunnie?"kata Luhan sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajahku dengan tujuan membangunkan ku yang tadi melamun.

"Ah, ne? Wae? Eh, tunggu.. S-Sehunnie?" tanya ku sambil menaikkan alis kananku. Sehunnie? Nama yang aneh tapi lucu juga~

"Ne, Yak Sehun-ah ! kau kenapa tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri?!"tanya nya.

"Mwo? Ah.. Aniyeo. Sudahlah ayo duduk"perintahku. Ia hanya mengangguk.

Kamipun duduk dibarisan palin depan bersama. Ia mengeluarkan kertas ulangannya kemarin.

"Nomor berapa saja yang kau tak mengerti?"tanyaku dengan datar.

"Hm, yang – Yak ! tentu saja semua nomor yang salah itu !"ujar nya. Aku hanya mengangguk datar.

"Baiklah, sebentar"

Aku beranjak dari kursiku lalu berdiri didepan kelas sambil mencari spidol hitam lalu dapat. Segera kurebut kertas ulangan Luhan lalu membuat tulisan di papan tulis.

"Kau catat ini di buku catatan kimia mu. Lalu kalau sudah kau cari jawaban yang benar dari catatan ini. Arraseo?"kataku. kulihat Luhan hanya mengangguk dari tempat duduknya itu. Akupun kembali melanjutkan catatanku dalam diam dan begitupula dengannya.

**-The Weather as My Love For U-**

Tak sampai 15 menit ia menyelesaikan mencatat tulisan yang kubuat di papan tulis. "Nah kalau begitu sekarang kau selesaikan memperbaiki jawabanmu yang salah. Cari jawabannya sendiri di catatan itu"kataku sambil kembali menyimpan spidol.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Luhan.

"Hanya ingin melihat pemandangan luar dari sini. Sudahlah, cepat kau selesaikan !"perintahku. Ia pun mengangguk dan kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya itu. Aku berjalan menuju jendela kaca polos yang besar itu. Kusibakkan gorden lalu melihat pemandangan di luar. Benar dugaanku, hujan sudah turun dengan cukup deras. Haissh.. mau bagaimana ini? Kulirik arloji-ku yang masih setia berada di tanganku.

_Jam 14.35 KST_

Hhh.. aku sudah terlambat 2 jam 5 menit dari waktu pulangku. Sudah kupastikan aku akan diomeli eomma.

Sambil menunggu namja aneh itu, aku terus memandang suasana hujan diluar sana. Sesekali menutup mataku karena merasakan rasa nyaman ini. Berdua di kelas yang kosong tapi dalam keadaan sunyi, hanya suara hujan yang mewarnai keadaan ini. Membuat rasa nyaman yang terciptakan mengalir di tubuhku.

Hhh..

Sehun Pov End

Luhan Pov

Hhh.. akhirnya tinggal satu nomor lagi yang belum ku perbaiki jawabannya. Aku membaca soal terakhir nomor 50 itu.

'_Diketahui kadar zat warna dalam permen 50 bpj. Tentukanlah kadar zat warna tersebut dalam persen !'_

Hyaa~ Soal apa ini? Aku tak mengerti. Aku menggarukkan kepalaku sambil terus berpikir keras.

"50 di kali 10000 atau di kali 1% ya? Aishh.. bingung. Sehun tak memberikan catatan tentang ini ternyata. Yak Sehun-ah !"panggilku.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban?

Aku membalikkan badanku untuk mencari namja itu di sekitar kelas yang kosong ini. Sedang apa dia? Berdiri di depan jendela sambil melihat hujan? Ck.. Akupun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sehun-ah"panggilku.

"..."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Apa dia tertidur? Ah masa sih..?

Kutolehkan wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.. Astaga, matanya terpejam begitu. Tapi apa dia benar tertidur?

Ah ani. Dia tidak sedang tertidur, buktinya ia menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya dengan mata terpejam. Kedua tangannya tetap ia silangkan didepan dadanya.

"Sehun !"panggilku.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sehun-ah!"ulangku lagi.

Tak ada jawaban lagi.

"Sehun~"panggilku dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Tak ada jawaban lagi.

Yak ! dia tuli atau apa, eoh?! Mengesalkan saja namja aneh ini ! Ishh..

"Sehunnie !"panggilku lagi.

Kembali, tak ada jawaban yang kudengar.

Kurasakan kedua tanganku mengepal hendak melayangkan tinju pada namja albino ini.

_Sabar, Luhan. Sabar~ Dia kan sudah membantumu mengerjakan Remedial walaupun kurang satu nomor lagi _. Batinku sambil mengelus dada ku.

Hhh.. Kalau begini terus kapan aku bisa menyelesaikannya? Aakh –

Tiba-tiba ide jahilpun hinggap di benakku dan sebuah senyuman jahil terukir di wajahku. Hmm..

"Fyuuuuhh~"

Luhan Pov End

Sehun Pov

"Fyuuuuhh~"

Apa ini?

Kurasakan sebuah hembusan nafas hangat menerpa kulit leher dan wajahku.

Siapa yang melakukan hal ini...?

Tunggu..

Di kelas ini hanya ada aku dan namja aneh itu kan...?

Apa jangan-jangan ...? –

Dengan segeera kubuka kedua mataku untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan hal ini padaku. Setelah kedua mataku sukses terbuka, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping untuk melihat siapa pelaku ini. Mataku membulat dengan sempurna melihat Luhan meniup-niup leher dan wajahku dengan mata terpejam.

Apa maksud dia ini?

"Fyuuuuhh~"

Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan anehnya itu tanpa menyadari bahwa aku menatapnya dengan pandangan membingungkan.

"Fyuu –"

Sebelum ia melanjutkan kegiatan anehnya itu, dengan segera kutempelkan telapak tanganku didepan wajahnya lalu mendorong wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku (=,=").

"Hmmpfthh.."racaunya tak jelas dan langsung menyingkirkan telapak tanganku yang menempel di wajahnya. Dengan segera ia menatapku kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Kembali, aku memasang wajah datar andalanku.

"Yak ! Apa-apaan ini, eoh?! Kau ingin membuatku mati?!"teriaknya dengan suara melengking seperti Jongdae, anak kelas sebelah ketika sedang menyanyi.

"Ani. Sudahlah, ada apa kau memanggilku?apa sudah selesai"tanyaku.

"Aku tidak mengerti nomor terakhir Sehun. Kau juga tidak memberikan catatannya. Sekarang kau jelaskan cara nomor terakhir itu. Ayo!"katanya sambil menarik tanganku menuju kursinya.

Aku membaca soal nomor terakhir itu dengan serius.

"Eum.. Jadi gini, 50 bpj sama dengan 50 per 10.000 dikali 1%. Coba kau hitung berapa"perintahku.

"Oh.. bentar"ia langsung menghitung soalnya tadi dengan mengambil pulpennya dan langsung menghitung di kertas cakarannya.

"Hm.. 0,005%"jawabnya.

"Nah jadi, kadar zat warna dalam permen sebesar 0,005%. Kau sudah mengerti?"tanyaku.

"Oh gitu .. Ne, ne!"jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, sini biar kuperiksa hasil kerjaanmu"kataku sambil menarik kertas ditangan namja aneh itu.

Sehun Pov End

Author Pov

Dengan tatapan serius, namja bermarga 'Oh' itu memeriksa hasil remedial namja yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Hmm.." Sebuah gumaman keluar dari mulut namja bermarga 'Oh' itu. Matanya yang tajam itu terus menatap tulisan-tulisan yang cukup rapi yang tertata di kertas itu.

Sementara namja bermata rusa itu ikut memandang hasil remedial-nya dan sesekali memandang namja disampignya yang tengah sibuk memeriksa hasil kerjaannya. Mata Luhan –namja bermata rusa—teralihkan menatap pemandangan hujan diluar sana.

_Hm.. Hujan di luar cukup deras. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang? Aishh.. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Mungkin besok aku bisa mengerjakan remedial ini dengannya besok, tidak dengan hari ini. Hh.. Pantas saja tadi dia tidak mau. Aishh.. Pabboya! – _rutuk Luhan pada dirinya sendiri yang menyadari kebodohannya itu.

"Jawabanmu benar semua, Lu" kata Sehun membuyarkan lamunan namja bermata rusa disampingnya itu.

"E-eh? Eoh? Jinjja?"

"Ne. Igeo .."ujar Sehun sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas milik Luhan itu. Dengan cepat Luhan menerima kertas itu dan mata rusanya langsung berbinar-binar karena melihat jawaban di kertas itu benar semua.

"Uwwaa~ Gomawo, Sehun-ah !"

Entah sadar apa tidak, Luhan langsung menerjang Sehun dan langsung memeluknya erat. Sementara Sehun? Jangan tanyakan lagi. Tentu saja ia merasa kaget akibat tindakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba itu. Perlu diakui, pelukan itu cukup membuat Sehun merasa nyaman. Sadar atau tidak, tangan Sehun mulai bergerak untuk membalas pelukan itu walaupun tangannya terasa kaku. Secara perlahan permukaan kulit halus dan putih itu menyentuh pundak lawannya lalu mengelus pundak itu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan Sehun merasakan perutnya terdapat banya kupu-kupu beterbangan. Sebuah senyuman terulas di bibirnya itu dan Sehun tak menyadari hal itu.

Sementara dengan Luhan, ia menyadari tingkah kebodohan yang ia buat -lagi-. Tapi, tubuhnya seakan sulit untuk digerakkan. Rasanya seperti tubuhnya dirantai hingga ia tak bisa menggerakan tubuh mungilnya itu. Sama halnya seperti Sehun, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan ia juga merasakan perutnya terdapat banyak kupu-kupu beretrbangan. Tangannya yang mungil itu tetap memeluk leher Sehun. Entahlah ada apa dengan kedua insan ini, yang jelas di dalam lubuk hati mereka tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan sederhana ini. Keduanya berpelukan lama dalam diam walaupun hujan terus mengguyur kota Seoul.

Selain suara hujan yang mewarnai keadaan ini, suara detik jarum jam di kelaspun juga ikut mewarnai keadaan yang cukup sunyi yang diciptakan oleh kedua namja tersebut.

7 menit berlalu dan keduanya masih dalam posisi tersebut hingga ..

"Eum, L-Luhan. B-bisakah k-kau lepaskan p-pelukan ini? Ini membuatku sesak"kata Sehun gugup memecah keheningan itu. Luhanpun tersentak dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Bisa di lihat wajah kedua namja ini memerah akibat, malu...?

"E-eh, M-Mianhae Sehun-ah. Aku tadi memelukmu hanya refleks"kata Luhan dengan nada yang terdengar gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang mungkin tidak gatal.

"Hm, G-Gwaenchana. Sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"ujar Sehun sambil berusaha menghilangkan nada gugup darinya. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya sementara Luhan tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sehun mengulas senyuman yang cukup err – manis pada namja bermata rusa itu sebelum pergi. Namun hanya baru beberapa langkah saja, langkah Sehun terhenti ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat Luhan.

"Kajima, Kajima. Aku mohon, tetaplah disini menemaniku. Aku tak berani untuk pulang ketika hujan deras seperti ini. Jarak rumahku cukup jauh dari sekolah ini. Ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku Sehun-ah"kata Luhan dengan mata rusanya yang berkaca-kaca dan wajah polosnya yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata seorang Oh Sehun. Eh?

Sehun menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya sebelum menjawab,

"Hufht, Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu. Untuk menghilangkan bosan, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya Sehun sambil membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Luhan. Mata rusa Luhan langsung berbinar.

"Yeey! Hm, apa ya?"Luhanpun menaruh telunjuknya di belahan bibirnya dan matanya menatap keatas seolah berpikir. Sehunpun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah teman satu kelasnya itu.

"Ah ne! Aku tau apa yang harus kita lakukan! Kajja Sehun-ah, kita ke lapangan!"teriak Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk pergi ke luar kelas dan menuju lapangan.

Tunggu..

Lapangan...?

TBC or DELETE?

Wahh.. Gantung banget ya TBC nya? Achan minta maaaaaaaffff banget buat readers. Cerita nya nge-bosenin, gak seru. Achan mah emang sengaja kasih TBC nya gantung. Soalnya takutnya Achan kasih 2000 words tapi yang nge-review dikit. Makanya satu chapter Achan kasih 1000 words-an. Trus Achan minta maaf lagi soalnya belum bisa ngelanjutin ff yang Baekkie Puppy. Thanks banget reviewnya ! Achan seneng banget yang nge-review ff Baekkie Puppy udah 26. Achan nge-postnya kan tanggal 22 oktober, pas tanggal 23 oktober-nya Achan udah liat reviewnya 13. Nah Achan langsung buat tu chapter 2, tapi pas tanggal 23 Achan siap-siap camping yang dilaksanain tanggal 24 - 26 oktober. Jadinya gak sempet. Trus pas habis camp Achan sakit. Jadi gak sempet ngetik chapter 2 Baekkie Puppy. Ff Rain ini sebenernya udah lama bersarang di laptop Achan, bahkan endingnya ni ff udah selesai. Tinggal Baekkie Puppy aja yang belum. Trus Achan bakal update chapter-chapter berikutnya di hari sekolah ( Senin, selasa, rabu, kamis ). Itu karena modem Achan lagi error jadi musti pinjam komputer Appa Achan yang ada wifi nya di kantor. Ini pun Achan pinjamnya diam-diam. Kok malah curcol sih? -_-. Udah ah, RnR neeee~ *kecupbasah*


End file.
